


When the Stars Align

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Humanstuck, Muslim Character, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's only going to the observatory because she doesn't like changing plans, but maybe she'll find something there to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bhelryss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Star Shines On The Hour Of Our Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018759) by [Bhelryss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss). 



    You weren’t entirely keen on going to the observatory in the first place, but Jade and Calliope wanted to go...but now they’ve both backed out, citing too much homework (and an organic chemistry midterm, in Jade’s case). While going to the observatory on your own doesn’t sound like your favorite experience ever, you’re also not a big fan of changing plans last minute.

    Standing in front of your bathroom mirror, you glance briefly at the sticky note Jade left of the edge, reminding her of something. She rushes in to grab it as you start putting on your favorite jade-green lipstick, smiling briefly at her hair exploding every which way. She runs out again as you reach for the green scarf draped on the counter, wrapping it expertly around your head and checking it isn’t staticky in the mirror. Giving yourself a last once-over, you nod at your reflection and head out, apprehensive but determined.

    When you reach the observatory and climb the steps to the roof, where a number of small, stand-alone telescopes are set up, you count and realize that there’s fewer than ten people milling around. Relaxing a little, you glance around briefly and head for a telescope where a girl about your age with shoulder-length blonde hair is standing alone. As you step up, you accidentally catch her elbow with your own and stumble a bit, apologizing as you reach up to make sure your scarf is still intact. When you look back up at her, she’s giving you a look that says she’s not sure why you apologized, but she doesn’t look upset or annoyed - just somewhat curious, maybe. Her eyes linger for a moment on your hijab before looking over the rest of your face, resting on your lips for a moment as she realizes your lipstick matches the scarf. You feel as if you’ve just been doused with cold water - she’s very cute, and you are very tongue-tied.

    “Not a problem,” she says finally, and asks, pointing at the telescope, “were you trying to look at Mars tonight?” You worry that she’s caught onto your semi-reluctance to be here, and you wrack your brain trying to remember why Callie and Jade had wanted to come in the first place.

    “No, I was looking for the one pointed at Saturn,” you hear yourself say, hoping against hope that you’ve remembered correctly. “You don’t know which one of those it is, do you?” Again she doesn’t respond immediately, and you’re left wondering if she’s realizing that you’ve made a fool of yourself or if she’s just trying to place your accent. You shake your head, trying to clear the thoughts away, and nearly miss it when she does answer.

    “That one there, the one with literally everyone else at it,” she says, pointing at a telescope across the rooftop where the majority of the other people are indeed standing. “But, if you like, you can look at Mars while you wait for the crowd to dwindle,” she continues, gesturing to the telescope standing between you and backing away slightly. You give her a small smile before leaning down to look in the eyepiece, hoping that she can’t see that your hands are shaking.

    The view of the planet is quite a lot more intriguing than you realized it would be, and you use the quiet moment while you’re looking to gather your thoughts back in hand. Yes, she’s very cute, yes, you’re very gay, yes, you’re hoping to get her phone number before you leave. Yes, you do actually have to talk again.

    “This is a really good view!” you say when you stand back up, meaning it completely and also completely falling for the smile that crosses her face when you say it. In what you hope is a natural segue from your telescope-focused conversation so far, you reach out your hand and say, “Oh, I don’t think I’ve gotten your name yet. I’m Kanaya Maryam.”

    “Rose Lalonde,” she says, taking your hand and shaking it firmly, “and it’s a pleasure.” You smile again, and suddenly realize - is she  _ blushing _ ? It’s so cute, especially coming from someone who seems to pride herself on her composure, and you can’t help giggling slightly as you respond.

    “The pleasure is all mine!” you tell her, leaning back down to look in the telescope again. You meant mostly to give her a moment to stop blushing, but now you realize you also wanted to hide your own face, which is equally as red. Before you can stand back up, Rose starts explaining some of the features of the planet that you can see through the telescope - polar caps, craters, and more. It’s actually quite a bit more interesting than you were expecting, and you can understand why Calliope and Jade were so excited to come and so disappointed when they couldn’t - you start to mentally file away facts from Rose to tell them later.

    Some time later you realize that it’s after midnight, and groan inwardly as you contemplate taking the observatory shuttle back to the bus stop and the half-hour ride home that would only take seven minutes if you could drive. You try to start planning how you’re going to say goodbye to Rose (and try to get her number), hoping that she isn’t going to be offended at you leaving abruptly.

    “Can I give you a ride home?” she asks, breaking into your thoughts. You look back up at her, startled, and you’re sure the question of how she knew is showing all over your face.

    “Not enough cars left,” she answers, chuckling, as if she knows you’re currently wondering if she’s a mind-reading witch of some sort. As you smirk back at her, your better judgement tells you it’s a horrible idea to get into a car with someone you’ve known for all of two hours, but you don’t want to say goodbye just yet. Nodding mutely, you do what you can as she helps the observatory docent pack up the telescopes, eventually making your way over to the car she’s pointed out as hers - an older Honda Civic in an entirely unremarkable shade of green.

    The drive home is equally as pleasant as your time on the observatory roof, flowing seamlessly between general get-to-know-you conversation, jokes, and comfortable silence. All too soon you’ve reached your apartment building and you’re climbing out of her car, thanking her profusely for the ride. But when you go to close the door, she leans over and holds it open, holding out a small piece of paper to you.

    “My phone number,” she says, and in the glow from the car’s ceiling light you can see her blushing again. A grin spreads across your own face as you take the slip of paper, feeling buoyant and happy in a way you aren’t used to.

    “Goodbye, Kanaya,” she says as you step back from the car, still smiling widely.

    “Bye, Rose,” you answer, closing the car door and staying to watch as she drives away, waving briefly. When you look down at the note in your hand, you see she’s written her name and “text me!” as well as her number. Your heart skips a beat as you head for the stairs, running over the evening in your head. All the stars aligning - what a night.


End file.
